My Goddess of War
by angel of twilightness
Summary: Isabella McCarty got pregnant when she was 19 and she gets kicked out by her father.She gets turned by Maria and meets Jasper.200 years later and she is looking for her daughter and Jasper.But when she gets to Forks she finds all that and more.Sorry not a very good summary but thats basically it:)


** My Goddess of War**

My names is Isabelle Marie known as The Goddess of I'm only 19 but in vampire years I'm 200 years ,you heard correctly I said vampire.I was changed when I was all started many years ago...

I just found out I was pregnant but I didn't know how!My father and brother was not going to like this one little bit!I gathered my family in the living room and told I expected my father and my brother were furious'You are a disgrace to this family!I want you to get out of my house and I want to never see your face around here again!'my fathers words hurt me.I didn't know how to do this on my own.I packed a bag with clothes and money and some other personal belongings.I caught a plane to Texas and never heard from my family again.  
After 9 months I gave birth to my child,a girl.I decided to name her after my grandmother,Amelia.I brought Amelia everywhere with me not trusting anyone with my baby day I came across Maria and she bit I was going through my transformation,Maria took care of trained me to be one of her best fighters.I was her best soldier because I was the strongest.I had a gift that was extremely powerful and useful to her but i was also stronger than a newborn even at 200 years old.  
While Working for Maria I met Major Jasper known as my God of were in love until He ran away.I didn't blame ordered him to kill his friends mate but he let them run away and they convinced him to go tried to refuse but I made him go aswell.I wanted him to be away from here,away from Maria.I told him to take Amelia because she was just 3 years old at the time and I didn't want hr to be here for the rest of her life,in the middle of a war.I told him to change her as soon as she is of age and always take care of promised me he was like a daughter to him and she looked a lot like him as well.  
A few years after they left I killed maria and all of her newborns and started looking for my daughter and boyfriend. That's how I got here today in Forks Washington in front of a large house that had 3 familiar scents all over it.I recognized two of them as Amelia's and Jasper's but the other I couldn't put a name to.I knocked on the door and when it opened I was looking into the amber eyes of my long lost just stood there staring at each other before I flung myself at him and held him tight to I let him go I kissed him hard,making up for all the time that I lost.'Daddy who is that?' I heard a beautiful voice say.I pulled away from Jasper to look at the girl standing in front of was my daughter,my beautiful she saw me she seemed to recognize me because she jumped at me saying 'Ma-Ma' over and over.I just held her tight to me, apologizing for not being in her life for I was surrounded by 6 other scents.I looked up and saw six vamps with gold eyes glaring at me.I stood in front of Amelia and Jasper and started into a defensive crouch to protect my family.I was just getting ready to lung at them when Jasper put his arm around my waist and used his power to calm me down.'Calm down Darlin'.They wont hurt 're family.' he said in a soothing else relaxed except for one blonde was glaring at me so hard if her eyes were lasers I would be burnt to a crisp.'She turned to Amelia and her face softened 'Come her away from is crazy she could hurt you' she said in a soothing voice.I just glared at her and looked at Amelia who was looking at her with disgust clearly on her face.'Why would I choose you over my own mother?' She asked the blondes expression hardened 'I am your mother now get over here and do as your told right this instant young lady!' she just shouted at my daughter!And said she was her mother!OH ITS ON BITCH! 'HOW DARE YOU CLAIM TO BE HER MOTHER! SHE ONLY HAS ONE MOM AND THAT IS ME!' I shouted, getting everyone's attention.'Says who?' she asked smugly thinking she had won.'Eh says one who's vagina she came out of!' I started laughing and Amelia looked like she was gonna be sick.I felt someone staring at me so I looked up and saw a big muscly guy looking at me.'Eh can I help you?' I asked a bit pissed off.'Yea whats your name?' He asked.'My name is Isabella McCarthy soon to be Whitlock. Whats it to you?' I answered. His eyes widened and he just whispered a nickname I haven't heard in 2 centuries,'Bella-Boo?' He whispered.I just stared at him and felt my anger starting to rise.'Well,well,well if it isn't my big brother have you been doing?You know after you didn't stand up for me when dad threw me out because I was pregnant?' I asked.I felt Jasper tense up and he said 'He's your big brother?The one I promised to kill if I ever saw him and he wasn't already dead?' I just nodded but then said 'Don't kill him to good for that'Then I turned and left the house with my family in tow.


End file.
